Mulan Qoutes
by RavenWing1997
Summary: just read it


**Mushu**: The truth is we're both frauds. Your ancestors never sent me, they don't even like me. But you risked your life to help people you love. I risked your life to help myself. At least you had good intentions.  
>[<em>Cri-Kee chirps sadly at Mushu<em>]  
><span><strong>Mushu<strong>: What? What do you mean you're not lucky? You *lied* to me?  
>[<em>Cri-Kee nods sadly<em>]  
><span><strong>Mushu<strong>: [_to Mulan's horse_] And what are you, a sheep? 

**The Emperor of China**: The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all.  
><strong>Shang<strong>: Sir?  
><strong>The Emperor of China<strong>: You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty.

[_Mushu is ordered to awaken the ancestors by the First Ancestor_]  
><strong>Mushu<strong>: One family reunion comin' right up.  
><strong>Mushu<strong>: [_to the other ancestors while banging a gong_] Okay, people, people, look alive. Let's go. Come on. Get up. Let's move it. Rise and shine. Y'all way past the beauty sleep thing, trust me.

**Shang**: What's your name?  
><strong>Mulan<strong>: Uh... I, I, uh...  
><strong>Chi Fu<strong>: Your commanding officer just asked you a question.  
><strong>Mulan<strong>: Uh, I've got a name. Ha! And it's a boy's name, too.  
><strong>Mushu<strong>: [_whispering in Mulan's ear_] Ling. How 'bout Ling?  
><strong>Mulan<strong>: [_looking toward Ling_] His name is Ling.  
><strong>Shang<strong>: I didn't ask for *his* name. I asked for *yours!*  
><strong>Mushu<strong>: Try, uh, uh, ah, Chu.  
><strong>Mulan<strong>: Ah Chu.  
><strong>Shang<strong>: Ah Chu?  
><strong>Mushu<strong>: Gesundheit.  
><strong>Mushu<strong>: [_chuckles_] I kill myself.  
><strong>Mulan<strong>: Mushu...  
><strong>Shang<strong>: Mushu?  
><strong>Mulan<strong>: No!  
><strong>Shang<strong>: Then what is it?  
><strong>Mushu<strong>: Ping! Ping was my best friend growin' up.  
><strong>Mulan<strong>: It's Ping.  
><strong>Shang<strong>: Ping?  
><strong>Mushu<strong>: Of course, Ping did steal my girl...  
>[<em>Mulan muffles him<em>]  
><strong>Mulan<strong>: Yes, my name is Ping.

**Shang**: Captain Li Shang. Hm. Leader of China's finest troops. No, the greatest troops of all time.  
>[<em>exits his tent to find the troops fighting each other; we see one soldier with blackeye salute Shang, then promptly faint<em>]  
><strong>Chi Fu<strong>: Most impressive.

**Yao**: I'll get that arrow, pretty boy, and I'll do it with my shirt *on*.

**Yao**: I'm gonna hit you so hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy.

**The Emperor of China**: I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan. You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the Chinese Army, destroyed my palace, and... you have saved us all. 

**Grandmother Fa**: Great. She brings home a sword. If you ask me, she should've brought home a man.  
><strong>Shang<strong>: Excuse me. Does Fa Mulan live here?  
>[<em>Grandmother and Mother dumbly point to the garden<em>]  
><strong>Shang<strong>: Thank you.  
><strong>Grandmother Fa<strong>: Whoo! Sign me up for the next war.

**Mushu**: Did you see those Huns? They popped out of the snow, like daisies!

**Shan-Yu**: I tire of your arrogance, old man. Bow to me!  
><strong>The Emperor of China<strong>: No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it.  
><strong>Shan-Yu<strong>: Then you will kneel in *pieces*!

**Mulan**: [_singing_] Look at me... I will never pass for a perfect bride. Or a perfect daughter. Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart. Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Somehow I cannot hide who I am, though I've tried. When will my reflection show who I am inside!

**The Emperor of China**: The flower that blooms in adversity... is the most rare and beautiful of them all.

**Mulan**: [_to Shang_] Would you like to stay for dinner?  
><strong>Grandmother Fa<strong>: [_Yelling in the background_] Would you like to stay forever?

**Shang**: [_singing_] Let's get down to business to defeat the Huns./Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?/You're the saddest bunch I've ever met,/But you can bet, before we're through/Mister, I'll make a man out of you.

**Chien-Po**: [_singing_] I'm never gonna catch my breath!  
><strong>Yao<strong>: Say goodbye to those who knew me!  
><strong>Ling<strong>: Why was I a fool in school for cutting gym?  
><strong>Mushu<strong>: [_speak-singing_] This guy's got her scared to death!  
><strong>Mulan<strong>: [_singing_] Hope he doesn't see right through me!  
><strong>Chien-Po<strong>: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!


End file.
